USS Shenzhou
| registry = NCC-1227 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | launched = before 2249 | status = active (2410s) | commander = Philippa Georgiou }} The USS ''Shenzhou'' ( ) was a Federation starship, a tier 6 light exploration cruiser in Starfleet service from the 23rd century. It was under the command of Captain Philippa Georgiou from at least 2249 until 2256. It was heavily damaged in battle against Klingon forces led by T'Kuvma, an action which saw its final first officer mutiny, and its veteran captain killed in action on board the Klingon's flagship, the . Due to the damage to the ship, the Shenzhou ''was abandoned. In the early 2410s, the ''Shenzhou had returned to service. ( , , ) Service history At some point before 2249, the Shenzhou was launched from the San Francisco Fleet Yards at Earth. The motto of its dedication plaque read "All existing things are really one." In that year, Captain Philippa Georgiou welcomed Sarek's foster daughter Michael Burnham as a member of her crew. ( ) In 2255, first officer Commander Sonnisar ch’Theloh received a promotion and his own command, taking second officer Lieutenant Commander Itzel García with him. By that time, the Shenzhou had been decades old. ( ) Soon after, Admiral ordered the Shenzhou to Sirsa III to deal with an ancient, newly-awakened . Recognising the Juggernaut as a threat to Federation security, Anderson dispatched the , under the command of the young Christopher Pike, to annihilate the planet's surface. Captain Georgiou was unwilling to sacrifice the colonists of Sirsa III, leading to an armed standoff between the Shenzhou and the Enterprise. Meanwhile, acting first officer Lieutenant Burnham and science officer Lieutenant Spock of the Enterprise cooperated to disabled the Juggernaut. The effort was ultimately successful, with the Turanian Empire weapon of mass destruction eliminated, and Sirsa ready for evacuation. ( ) In 2256, the Shenzhou conducted a mission to the homeworld of the Crepusculans, a pre-warp civilisation. The landing party, consisting of Captain Georgiou and Commander Burnham, revived a dry water well to save the local population. ( ) Following that mission, Anderson dispatched the Shenzhou to a binary star system on the outer edge of Federation space, at the border with the Klingon Empire, to investigate damage to an interstellar relay. After encountering a Klingon vessel, and ultimately a fleet, the Shenzhou was the first ship to be attacked in the Battle of the Binary Stars. The ship suffered heavy damage, losing shields and impulse engines, leaving it drifting into the system's debris ring. Only the arrival of the , under the leadership of Admiral Anderson, prevented the Shenzhou from colliding with an asteroid. Georgiou and Burnham boarded the Klingon flagship to stop the battle, leading to the death of Klingon leader T'Kuvma and Captain Georgiou. With the Federation fleet in tatters and the ship's systems failing, the survivors evacuated the Shenzhou. ( ) The wrecked Shenzhou remained adrift for six months following the battle, at which point T'Kuvma's successors, Voq and L'Rell, boarded the ship in order to loot its dilithium processing unit to repair the Sarcophagus. used the opportunity to ursup Voq, and marooned him on the Shenzhou. Fortunately, L'Rell rescued Voq, and conceived of a conspiracy using the techniques of the House of Mo'Kai. ( ) When Shenzhou survivor Michael Burnham arrived on the the in November 2256, she saw a rendition of the Shenzhou among several starship drawings on display in the mess hall. ( ) In the early 2410s, the Shenzhou returned to Starfleet service, reclassified fromt its status as 23rd century mid-range workhorse to the refitted Walker-class light exploration cruiser, a tier 6-rated top-of-the-line Intelligence starship. ( ) Personnel Senior staff * Commanding officer: ** Captain Philippa Georgiou (2249-2256) * First officer: ** Commander Sonnisar ch’Theloh (until 2255) ** Commander Michael Burnham (2255-56) * Second officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Itzel García (until 2255) ** Lieutenant Commander Saru (2255-56) * Science officer: ** Philippa Georgiou (2230s) ** Lieutenant Commander Saru * Chief engineer: ** Lieutenant Commander Saladin Johar * Chief medical officer: ** Doctor Anton Nambue * Communications officer: ** Ensign Mary Fan (2255) ** Lieutenant Troy Januzzi (2256) * senior tactical officer: ** Lieutenant Michael Burnham (until 2255) ** Lieutenant Junior Grade Kamran Gant (from 2255-6) * Helmsman: ** Lieutenant Junior Grade Keyla Detmer * Operations officer: ** Lieutenant Belin Oliveira (2255) ** Ensign Danby Connor (2256) Other staff * junior tactical officer: ** Lieutenant Junior Grade Kamran Gant (until 2255) ** Ensign Jira Narwani (2255-56) * relief Operations officer: ** Lieutenant Troy Januzzi * Bridge-Engineering Liason: ** Ensign Britch Weeton * Yeoman: ** Ensign Danby Connor (2255) * Dentist: ** Lieutenant Gregor Spyropoulos Appendices Connections Appearances * * * (first appearance) * * * External link * Category:Federation starships Category:23rd century Federation starships Category:25th century Federation starships Category:Walker class starships Category:2256 spacecraft losses